The Carnival of the Death
by YueMoonLuna
Summary: La vida de Gabriel da un giro de 360 grados cuando acepta la invitación de unas amigas para ir al circo a "divertirse", sin saber las revelaciones, romances y aventuras que le traerá como consecuencia el hacer lo correcto. Laughing Jack x Oc x Arlequin
1. Prologo

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**The Carnival of the Death "Prologo"**

Me encontraba recostada sobre la cama en mi habitación, traía mis audífonos puestos, pero no escuchaba música, en realidad escuchaba mis lecciones de pronunciación Alemana que era el segundo paso de mi curso de tres pasos, de repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me asusto, lo tome y observe que había recibido un msm de mi "mejor amiga".

_Gabi:_

_Vamos al circo, será la última función de la noche, las demás y yo te esperamos donde siempre._

_Atte. Bitrix_

/ ¿Al circo?, bueno hace mucho tiempo que no voy a uno/ pensé, de inmediato deje lo que estaba haciendo, acomode mi habitación, alimente a mi cuervo-mascota y me di una ducha; Apenas termine escogí la ropa que me pondría: unos jeans azules, una blusa roja de tirantes, una gabardina negra y unos tenis converse negros que tenían un poco tacón con plataforma; deje mi larga cabellera azul natural suelta ("A veces odiaba mi cabello, ya que la gente nunca creía que fuese natural, pero lo era al igual que mis ojos, aunque no era un azul común era azul eléctrico, y ambos son resultado de un pequeño accidente que mi mamá, quien es científica, hizo en su laboratorio cuando estaba embarazada, sin embargo ella no tuvo ningún efecto secundario solo yo". )

En fin, tome una pequeña bolsa y le metí algunas cosas indispensables sin las cuales no salgo de casa y me dirigí al "lugar de siempre", que era la esquina de mi casa, casi de inmediato un automóvil paro frente a mí, en la parte del frente se encontraban Bitrix y Samanta y atrás estaban Emily y Alison; Emily abrió la puerta y yo entre, todas me saludaron como si no me hubiesen visto en siglos.

– Chicas tranquilas, solo han pasado unas horas – les dije con una sonrisa incomoda.

– Pero desde que abandonaste el equipo te vemos menos – dijo Alison

Eso era cierto, las cinco junto con otros veintisiete chicos formábamos el equipo de porristas y de gimnastas, yo era la capitana en ambos equipos pero este era mi último año de preparatoria y decidí que mi prioridad era el estudio para entrar en una buena universidad.

– Ya ni siquiera vas a las fiestas e inclusive terminaste con cris – dijo Samanta

– Eso es porque ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas – respondí con cierto aburrimiento.

– Si, con eso de que resultaste ser toda una cerebrito remplazaste tu diversión por calificaciones – dijo Bitrix, con algo que podría describirse como veneno en la voz.

– Si así lo quieres ver… pero me dio gusto que me invitaras al circo.

– Fue idea de todas, pero Bitrix insistió mucho – confeso Samanta, provocando en Bitrix un poco de sonrojo.

– Es normal que insistiese mucho, Gabriel y yo hemos sido amigas desde que tengo uso de la razón, y es normal que la extrañe ahora que se ha distanciado – dijo Bitrix mientras me miraba de forma tierna y acusadora por el retrovisor.

– Ok, ok, ¿Y cómo les ha ido en las competiciones? – pregunte intentando cambiar el tema.

– ¿Bromeas?, desde que te fuiste no hemos ganado nada… y pensar que fuimos campeonas nacionales dos años seguidos – dijo Emily con tristeza.

– ¿Tampoco en gimnasia? – insistí.

– Nada es nada Gabriel, deberías ayudarnos ahora que terminaste los exámenes finales, ya sabes con la última competencia de gimnasia – dijo Alison un poco más animada.

– No puedo, ese día es mi examen de admisión a la universidad.

– Pretextos para no ayudarnos, pero haya tú… solo te recuerdo que aun tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo – dijo molesta Bitrix

– Losé, losé, y ya habrá oportunidades para que te pague. – (Cuanta razón tenía)

Poco después llegamos al circo… pero no lucia como un alegre circo normal, era un poco más tétrico, comenzando por su paleta de colores rojo y negro en casi todo; las cinco bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada, Bitrix saco los boletos y se los entregó al alto y sumamente pálido hombre que los rompió y le devolvió el resto mientras nos dejaba pasar. Aún si era muy tarde el circo estaba repleto de gente, en su mayoría Adultos jóvenes.

La función comenzó cuando las luces se apagaron y el presentador fue iluminado en medio del escenario e hizo mención del primer acto, que fueron unos alegres y graciosos payasos vestidos un tanto tétrico pero que no perdían el esplendor, el siguiente acto lo interpretaron dos hermosas equilibristas montadas en elefantes que posteriormente cambiaron por caballos, los actos siguientes fueron aún más impresionantes sin embargo el que definitivamente más me gusto fue el último…

Fue el acto más maravilloso que alguna vez hubiese visto con trapecios y los cuatro chicos que lo ejecutaron tenían una técnica impresionante y estricta, todo fue simplemente mágico. De cierta forma todo me hizo sentir nostalgia hacia mis épocas de gimnasta, era muy buena, a pesar de ser alta… pero esas épocas no regresaran así que deje esos pensamientos de lado y continúe disfrutando del espectáculo.

Cuando termino la función, las cinco bajamos de la tarima y salimos del lugar pero al llegar al automóvil Bitrix dijo haber olvidado su celular en su asiento, ofrecí ir yo a buscarlo pero insistió en ir ella misma, las demás aceptamos y nos quedamos dentro del auto, el resto de la gente comenzó a irse y con cada auto que salía del estacionamiento, crecía la impaciencia por lo que tome la iniciativa y a pesar de que solo habían pasado 3 minutos dije.

– Voy a ver si necesita ayuda, no tardo.

– Te estas tardando, tráela aunque no encuentren el celular al fin que no es el primero que pierde – dijo Alison

Salí del automóvil y me dirigí nuevamente a la entrada de la carpa, entre sigilosamente y me preocupe al observar que ya no había nadie, nuevamente salí de la carpa y comencé a rodearla para buscar a mi amiga, de repente escuche un pequeño grito, acompañado de algún cristal rompiéndose, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al lugar, era una pequeña carroza-oficina me asome por la ventana y vi como un hombre alto y anormal mente pálido de ojos rojos tenia acorralada a Bitrix.

– ¡Suéltala! – le grite mientras entraba por la ventana

– ¿Qué…?

El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar porque de un salto llegue frente a él y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzan en el rostro, lo que lo hizo retroceder y me dio oportunidad para tomar a Bitrix del brazo e intentar salir del lugar, pero no sé cómo el tipo nos cerró el paso.

– Quédate tras de mí – le susurre a Bitrix

Me enfrente a él y lo mire de forma desafiante.

– ¿Realmente crees que tú o tus amigas saldrán vivas de esta?

– No solo lo pienso, estoy segura.

Él se mostró asombrado, pero no por lo que dije, más bien parecía haber visto algo llamativo en mis ojos.

– Te propongo un trato, tus cuatro amigas a cambio de ti.

Yo fruncí el ceño, no estaba entendiendo a lo que se quería referir y él lo noto.

– Si trabajas para mi dejare libres a tus cuatro amigas y te aseguro que nada malo les ocurrirá pero… si te niegas las matare a todas y de todas formas trabajaras para mí. – dijo esbozando una macabra sonrisa.

Cuando dijo "mataremos" (ósea en plural) supuse que se refería al resto de los que trabajaban en el circo… tal vez pueda vencerlo a él pero no creo poder salir viva de esta si no uso la cabeza.

– ¿Puedo leer el contrato antes de firmarlo?, ¿Y despedirme de ella? – dije después de haber pensado en todas mis posibilidades y en los pros y contras de quedarme.

– Por supuesto – El hombre apareció de la nada un pergamino que dejo sobre el escritorio y salió de la oficina.

– ¿Enserio te piensas quedar? – me pregunto Bitrix con preocupación en el rostro.

– Si, no hay otra forma de que salgamos con vida, y soy muy adaptable no debes preocuparte por mí, además te debía una y ahora que te la pagare con creces espero que me hagas un favor…

– Pero Gabriel, no te dejare aquí, simplemente no puedo.

– Bitrix no me hagas una escena cliché en este momento y mejor escucha lo que tengo que te voy a encargar…

– No, tú escucha lo que yo tengo que decir, ME GUSTAS, siempre me has gustado, por eso no te puedo dejar aquí – dijo y acto seguido me beso…

Dios Bitrix me beso, yo no caía en cuenta de que estaba pasando así que di un paso atrás y puse distancia entre las dos.

– Bitrix, tal vez si me hubieses dicho esto en otra situación yo podría pensarlo mejor y responderte de forma correcta pero ahora ya no tenemos tiempo, lo lamento pero tendrás que hacerte de tripas corazón y seguir esto que te voy a decir… primero quiero que no le cuentes nada a nadie acerca del porque me voy a quedar aquí y segundo, deberás ir a mi casa, entrar a mi habitación, liberar a Jareth e indicarle que me busque, con que le digas mi nombre antes de abrir su jaula será suficiente.

– ¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?

– No, pero tampoco tengo más opciones – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Tome el pergamino y comencé a leerlo, había un par de cosas que no me gustaban, pero decidí fírmalo, apenas termine el hombre volvió a entrar.

– Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – dijo mirándome, después se giró para ver a Bitrix y continuo – y tú, es mejor que te vayas de una buena vez, las demás deben estar desesperadas.

Le di un último abrazo a Bitrix y observe como salía por la puerta.

– No te pongas triste, tu lugar ahora es aquí, pero pasando de tema, eres un nuevo miembro de y mientras descubro el talento escondido en tu rareza /maldito loco/ te dejare el trabajo que nadie quiere, todos aborrecen y que por cierto es el más peligroso de todos… Cuidaras a los animales y les darás mantenimiento a sus jaulas… por cierto y cambiando nuevamente de tema, mi nombre es Iván Baryshnikov (N/A: A mí me gusta el nombre, no sé si exista en la realidad), pero tú al igual que el resto debes llamarme "maestro", ¿Entendiste?

– Si – No estaba entendiendo muchas cosas y me empezaba a costar trabajo el procesar toda la información.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Alba Gabriel Macbeth.

– ¿Y cómo prefieres que te llamen?

– Gabriel.

– Maestro, ¿Cuándo empezara mi castigo? – pregunto un chico que acababa de entrar en la oficina, vestía como un payaso pero los colores de sus ropas eran blanco y negro, más bien parecía un mimo macabro – ¿Quién es ella?

– Que oportuno L.J. , Gabriel él es Laughing Jack, y L.J. ella es Gabriel, el nuevo miembro del circo, ella se encargara de los animales, así que ya pensare en otro castigo para ti, ahora muéstrale donde están las jaulas, dale las indicaciones que te di a ti y la dejas en el camper que está desocupado.

– Si maestro – volteo a verme, me miro de arriba hacia abajo y dijo – Sígueme.

Hice lo que dijo, salimos de la oficina y comenzamos a andar por las instalaciones del circo hasta que llegamos al lugar en el que se encontraban las jaulas de todos los animales.

– Toma son las instrucciones del maestro para que cuides a los animales – me entrego un pequeño libro, forrado de cuero titulado "como cuidar animales de circo o morir en el intento" – y te deseo suerte, esos animales ya han matado a doce cuidadores este año, odian prácticamente a todo el mundo, en especial a los que los utilizan en el show, no sabes los líos que se arman en cada ensayo.

– Ooo, ¿Y tú ibas a ser el siguiente cuidador?

– Algo así, realmente los iba a cuidar porque me castigaron justo cuando los koalas mataron al encargado.

– ¿Y porque te castigaron?

– Me salí de la rutina y rompí un par de reglas… cambiando de tema, te llevare a tu camper.

Nuevamente emprendimos la marcha, no podía creer lo grande que era el terreno del circo, en especial porque lo habían establecido hace solo dos días en un terreno baldío que yo recodaba más pequeño, pasamos por la zona donde estaban todos los remolques, pero no había nadie.

– Pensé que habría más gente

– Deben haber ido a cenar.

Un tanto alejado de los demás campers estaba el mío, no estaba segura del porque estaba tan lejos de los otros, tal vez era porque no lo utilizaban, sin embargo a pesar de eso se veía como nuevo.

– ¿Por qué esta tan lejos de los otros?

– Porque este camper esta maldito, los que lo habitan siempre terminan suicidándose, por eso nadie lo quiere y prefieren compartir los demás campers entre dos o tres personas, inclusive los cuatro hermanos Williams comparten un solo camper.

– ¿Y yo tengo que quedarme aquí?

– Así lo indico el maestro, además este es el único camper que está desocupado.

– …Ok.

– Ahora todo lo que necesitas para vivir esta en el camper, a excepción de comida, para eso tendrás que ir al comedor, bueno te recomiendo que entres y duermas la vida en el circo empieza temprano… y recuerda este no es un circo común.

– Lo note desde que llegue.

– Por cierto, me encanta tu cabello, azul y largo hasta la espalda baja, te hace lucir hermosa.

– Gracias Jack… buenas noches. – dije mientras entraba en el camper y cerraba la puerta, pero desde dentro puede oírlo.

– Buenas noches Gabriel.

Encendí la luz y observe el lugar que sería mi nuevo "hábitat", era muy espacioso, tenía un par de sofás, estéreo, tv, no muy modernos pero que tenían estilo, tenía una pequeña cocineta sin trastes y un frigo bar vacío, en la parte que llamare "recamara" que solo se separaba del resto del camper por un biombo plegable, había una cama individual con cuatro cajones en la base, el primero tenía una etiqueta que decía "Diario", el segundo "Trabajo", el tercero "Interiores" y el cuarto "show", los abrí uno por uno y observe ropa justo como marcaban las etiquetas, excepto el ultimo cajón ese estaba vacío. También había un pequeño escritorio con silla y junto al escritorio una canasta de palma grande y vacía, fuera de la "recamara" al lado del biombo se encontraba la puerta del baño, el cual a pesar de ser pequeño tenía un toque de lindura. Me llamo la atención que todas las cortinas fuesen negras, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Me quite mi bolsa y la coloque sobre el escritorio, / ¿Sera verdad lo que dijo Jack sobre la maldición de este camper?/ pensé mientras me recostaba sobre la cama /Da igual, mejor me duermo ya, al fin que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano/

Abrí las cobijas y debajo de la almohada me encontré con un pijama que consistía en un pequeño short negro con delgadas rayas blancas y una playera negra de manga larga sin hombros y con tirantes blancos, me quite mi ropa la deje en la cesta junto al escritorio, apague las luces y me quede profundamente dormida, pero al cabo de un par de horas me despertó un insistente toque en mi ventana, recorrí la cortina y me encontré a mi querido cuervo Jareth, sus hermosas plumas resplandecían con la luz de la luna, su plumaje también era resultado de los experimentos que mi madre hizo con él, era tornasol a la luz del sol se veía tan azul como mi cabello con toques de negro, con luz artificial se veía negro brillante pero con la luz de la luna se tornaba rojo escarlata con los mismo bisos en negro que con el sol, era simplemente hermoso; abrí la ventana y lo deje pasar para cerrar la ventana.

– ¿Te gusta?, este será nuestro nuevo hogar – le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Jareth observo todo su alrededor y emitió un pequeño graznido.

– Lo tomare como un sí, ahora debemos dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Regrese a mi profundo sueño y Jareth se colocó en la lámpara de noche que había en el escritorio.

.

.

.

**Bueno crayolis hasta aquí el prólogo de este fic, antes que nada quiero aclarar que este será un fic Mujer x Hombre y no un Yuri como se insinúa al principio, espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto e intereso o no e inspirarme para escribir el siguiente cap. Y para los que siguen mis otras historias les digo que pronto subiré nuevos capítulos que ya tengo listos. Cariños cariñosos y bye.**


	2. Capitulo 1

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**The Carnival of the Death Cap. 1 **

Me desperté a las cinco y media de la mañana, me bañe y me coloque el conjunto del cajón "trabajo", que consistía en unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca de manga larga; un delantal, unas botas y unos guantes, los tres de plástico amarillo; me ate el cabello en un chongo; antes de salir de "mi hábitat" di una carta a Jareth para que se la entregara a mis padres y él salió volando con la carta en el pico. Cuando salí del remolque observe con desconcierto que ya no estaba en el terreno baldío de mi ciudad, ahora el circo se encontraba en una especie de bosque y recordé las palabras de L.J. /Esté no es un circo común/, poco me importo lo del cambio de lugar, mientras que todo siguiera en sus sitio, estaba bien para mí. Me dirigí a las jaulas, los primeros animales a los que observe fueron los leones, dos machos una hembra, ellos me sostuvieron la mirada por algunos minutos, comencé a acercarme lentamente a la jaula y les sonreí; sus pupilas parecieron iluminarse y los tres se sentaron; desde que tenía uso de la razón siempre tuve mucha empatía con los animales; abrí la jaula, entre y comencé a limpiar mientras que los tres leones solo me observaban, cuando termine los tres se me lanzaron y me tiraron, pero no me hicieron daño solo me lamieron a la cara, supuse que era una muestra de afecto por lo que los acaricie, fue muy emotivo, después de eso les di su comida y me ronronearon cual sumisos gatitos, acto que me pareció muy lindo (*w* ); Continúe con los caballos, los tigres, los monos, las cebras y por último los osos; cuando termine de cuidar a los animales terrestres seguí con los marinos, pero no estaba segura de cómo cuidarlos, este hecho me motivo a releer la guía del maestro, que a mi parecer no serbia de mucho, además ya habían pasado tres horas y media desde que me levante y no había comido nada tenía hambre y supuse que no estaría mal ir a buscar algo de comer, sin embargo también me disgustaba el irme sin terminar mi labor por lo que tome el balde metálico que contenía la comida de los tiburones y me acerque al tanque, subí las escaleras y saque los pedazos de carne llenos de sangre, me dispuse a dárselos pero cuando los iba a soltar resbale y caí con todo al agua, los tiburones comenzaron a rodearme y uno estuvo a punto de morderme el brazo pero los otros tres se interpusieron, lo alejaron de mí y los cuatro se limitaron a comerse la sangrienta carne; como pude salí del tanque, purifique el agua y continúe con las pirañas, con ellas no me caí pero tampoco me hicieron nada, inclusive se mostraron pacíficas. Por ultimo me encargue de los delfines, ellos si eran un poco más agresivos pero al final nos llevamos bien. Cuando al fin termine mis deberes ya no tenía hambre y me fui directo a mi remolque; me di otro baño y me coloque uno de los conjuntos que decían diario, consistía en un short de mezclilla negro, una playera de manga larga color magenta con delgadas líneas horizontales en blanco y unas sandalias rosas; no me gustaba mucho el color rosa porque no siempre combina con mis ojos y mi cabello, pero no tenía otra cosa que ponerme, deje la ropa de trabajo en el cesto junto al escritorio y note que ya no estaba mi ropa del día anterior, la busque por todos lados pero no la encontré, sólo estaba mi gabardina colgada junto a la ventana.

/ ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi ropa?/ me pregunte pero unos lindos graznidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, Jareth había regresado y traía una carta de mis padres en su pico, la cual abrí con desesperación apenas la tuve en mis manos.

_Cariño:_

_Tu madre y yo no sentimos orgullosos de que hayas decidido emprender el vuelo tú sola, claro que estamos tristes por que no te tomaste el tiempo para despedirte de nosotros con propiedad, pero te apoyamos en todo l que decidas, esperamos que envíes fotografías de los lugares a los que vayas._

_Te aman… tus padres._

Al menos con esto no los dejo preocupados y lo tomaron muy bien… claro que debe ser porque lo que les escribí fue algo así:

_Queridos Mamá y Papá:_

_Los amo y espero que me entiendan cuando les diga que he tomado la decisión de irme y ver el mundo por mí misma, no me llevo prácticamente nada sólo a Jareth._

_Los ama A. ._

– En fin, tengo hambre, ¿Y tú Jareth? – Mi querido cuervo sólo dio un pequeño graznido afirmativo y movió sus alas – Entonces salgamos.

En ese momento salí de mi remolque y pasee un poco por las instalaciones hasta que di con el comedor, me llamo la atención el hecho de no encontrar a nadie durante todo mi tiempo en ese lugar; El comedor era mediano, tenía cinco mesas largas con siete sillas cada una y tras el comedor se encontraba la cocina que era pequeña, sólo tenía una estufa con horno, una alacena, un frigorífico grande (conectado de dios sabe dónde) y una mesa sobre la cual había un gran especiero y un frutero del cual tome una manzana verde y me dispuse a morderla cuando una voz tras de mi me asusto.

– Tú debes ser la nueva. – La voz provenía de un chico vestido de arlequín.

Su sonriente mascara me recordó a un video que me gustó mucho, así que instintivamente le sonreí y respondí.

– Sí, mi nombre es Gabriel, ¿Y tú eres…?

– No puedo decirte mi nombre pero poder llamarme Arlequín.

/Que curioso/ pensé, ambos estrechamos nuestras manos y después me aventure a preguntar.

– ¿Dónde están todos?

– ¿Te refieres al resto del personal del circo?, la mayoría está en la carpa principal, hoy están armando nuevos números.

– ¡Oh!, ya entiendo, ¿Y tú qué acto realizas?

– Yo, literalmente estoy en la cuerda floja.

A mí siempre me han impresionado los actos de alturas y la cuerda floja no era una excepción.

– Wow, debe ser genial estar a tantos metros de altura y no tener vértigo ni nada. – dije con mucho entusiasmo.

Él se sorprendió por mi entusiasta reacción (no pude ver su rostro dado que traía mascara, pero su lenguaje corporal era muy expresivo.)

– Am, si es una experiencia única e increíble, ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

– No nunca, le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas.

Él comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor, mientras me inspeccionaba.

– Se ve que tienes buen equilibrio y no es muy difícil, si gustas yo podría enseñarte. – dijo el de forma alegre y despreocupada.

– ¿Enserio?, seria fabuloso. – dije aún más entusiasmada que antes.

En ese momento entro una chica de cabellos rojos y tez pálida que nos miraba molesta con sus lindos ojos verdes.

– ¿Tú eres Gabriel? – dijo refiriéndose a mí.

– Sí, ¿Me buscabas?

– En realidad sí, necesito que lleves a los caballos a la carpa principal, y los quiero ya ensillados, ¿Entendiste? – dijo de forma golpeada y con tono déspota.

– Sí. – respondí un poco confundida, ¿Me estaba dando una orden?

– ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Apresúrate!

– Claro. – al parecer si me estaba dando una orden.

Me despedí del Arlequín con una sonrisa y me retire del lugar para ir directo hacia los caballos; los cuatro se molestaron un poco al ver mi intención de ensillarlos pero no se resistieron, con mucha tranquilidad me apresure a la carpa; al entrar divise a la pelirroja que me había solicitado los caballos y me dirigí hacia ella.

– Aquí están los caballos, ¿Necesitas algo más? – pregunte con tono servicial.

– Sólo que te apartes y no estorbes en mi rutina. – respondió ella sin dejar su tono déspota y con aires de superioridad.

Ella tomo las riendas de los caballos y los cuatro de inmediato comenzaron a resistirse y a intentar soltarse, iba a acercarme para intentar calmarlos pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

– lo mejor será que no te acerques o saldrás lastimada. – dijo L.J.

– Pero se están alterando mucho. – dije con preocupación.

– Cherry y ya está acostumbrada a la actitud bronca de esos caballos y sabe manejarlos. – respondió él sin dejar mi hombro.

En ese momento Cherry comenzó su acto y me sorprendió mucho que los caballos dejaron su actitud bronca e hicieron lo que ella quería pero en el último momento los caballos se alteraron, tiraron a Cherry entre todos y se dispersaron. L.J. otros chicos y yo corrimos hacia ella y la ayudamos, ella volvió con molestia y dijo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar buscando a esos cuatro cabrones en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

– Y tú deberías dejar de hablar en ese tono tan déspota. –de inmediato me di la vuelta y salí del lugar.

Camine un poco y al estar alejada de la carpa el caballo café oscuro se me acercó, yo le acaricie el lomo y le rasque las orejas.

– Parece que le agradas. – dijo una conocida voz tras de mí.

– Eso me gusta creer, maestro, en fin si me disculpa tengo que buscar a los otros tres. – dije mientras subía al caballo.

– Tienes talento para las bestias, esos caballos no dejan que nadie los toque y tú lo acabas de montar como si nada, creo que te quedaras a cargo de los animales por un buen tiempo.

– Am, OK, por mi está bien.

Tome las riendas del caballo y me dirigí a trote hacia donde intuí que podría estar el caballo negro y para mi buena suerte lo encontré a él y al blanco, ninguno de los dos se resistió a regresar y en el camino encontramos al café claro, que también nos siguió, decidí ya no llevarlos a la carpa y los regrese a su lugar, después saque la manzana de mi bolsillo y me la comí mientras iba hacia el comedor, pues ya moría de hambre; en dicho lugar ya había mucha gente.

– ¿Lista para comer? – me pregunto L.J. (Quien había salido de la nada)

– Claro.

Ambos tomamos un plato y una cuchara y el cocinero nos sirvió una especie de potaje con garbanzos, los dos nos sentamos juntos y comenzamos a comer, pese al aspecto del potaje no sabía tan mal.

Durante la comida L.J. me presento a algunos chicos y chicas que se sentaron con nosotros: las dos chicas eran gemelas y me dijeron que hacían acrobacias con los diábolos, ambas eran idénticas, bajas de estatura, cabello negro y corto, tez morena y ojos de tonalidad café chocolate, sólo se distinguían una de la otra por sus atuendos ya que Vera vestía de verde y Vilma de rosa. Los chicos eran amigos pero compartían camper (remolque, etc.) y hacen un acto en motocicleta con el tanque de tiburones en medio; Héctor es muy alto, moreno, cabello negro y de ojos verdes, debo admitir que es muy bien parecido aún que su amigo, Nick, no se queda atrás, es tan alto como L.J. (aunque Héctor es más alto), castaño claro, ojimiel, de tez blanca ligeramente rosada.

Los cuatro me trataron muy bien y me invitaron a verlos ensayar, yo accedí con gusto y fui con ellos a la carpa principal donde Ver y Vil nos mostraron su nueva rutina, al igual que Héctor y Nick su motorizada acrobacia nueva, después de eso otros chicos y chicas me solicitaron que llevara distintos animales a la carpa pero ninguno tenía control sobre ellos y las cosas terminaron siempre igual, "conmigo buscando a los animales." Cuando termine de buscar a los monos y los metí a su jaula, regrese a la carpa para encontrarme con L.J. y ver el último acto.

– ¿Tú no participas en ningún acto? – pregunte con curiosidad.

– Participaba como malabarista con el resto de los payasos pero… como te dije antes, me salí de la rutina, provoque un poco de desastre, los koalas murieron, y el maestro me castigo dejándome "temporalmente" fuera del escenario.

– ¡Ops!, que mal, pero bueno… ¿Qué harás mientras?

– Pues ya que tú estás oficialmente encargada de los animales, él maestro me castigo haciéndome limpiar toda la carpa y la cocina hasta nuevo aviso. – respondió él sin mucho ánimo.

–Eso es mucho trabajo – no más que el que yo tengo pero… – te deseo suerte.

– Sí, gracias, y ¿A ti te gustaría hacer otra cosa además de recoger estiércol y alimentar bestias?

Yo lo pensé unos segundos después mire hacia arriba y vi la cuerda floja y los trapecios.

– Pues… siempre me ha gustado los actos en el aire, pero me da un poco de miedo las alturas.

Él me miro con incredulidad y se rio.

– Que lindo y bobo sonó eso… pero si realmente quieres hacer un acto en el aire tendrás que perder tu miedo a las alturas y presentar algo nuevo al maestro.

– Pues eso haré, perderé mi miedo a las alturas y le presentare al maestro un acto nuevo y sorprendente que no pueda rechazar – dije con severidad mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Esta bien, no tienes por qué enojarte, mírate apenas llevas un par de horas aquí y ya quieres presentar un acto novedoso, creo que naciste para estar aquí.

Pensé un poco en sus palabras y me reí, tenía razón, apenas hace escasas horas de había firmado mi contrato y ya me había tomado las cosas demasiado enserio.

– Bueno hablemos de esto luego, me voy a mi camper. – dije mientras bostezaba.

– ¿Te acompaño? – pregunto con insistencia en la mirada.(Pero me valió jeje)

– No es necesario.

Salí de la carpa y camine hacia mi camper, poco antes de llegar a el me encontré con el Arlequín quien se acercó a mí.

– ¿Ya te vas a dormir? – me pregunto.

– Em sí.

– Que descanses. – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y hacia una especie de reverencia.

– Am, gracias, por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo podrías empezar a enseñarme a estar en la cuerda floja?, digo sin presionarte ni nada. – pregunte con un poco de sonrojo en mi rostro por la acción que él había realizado previamente.

– Desde mañana mismo, durante mi segunda hora de ensayo… a las dos de la tarde, ¿Te parece bien? – dijo él sin soltar mi mano.

– Por supuesto, muchas gracias, muchas gracias.

En ese momento la alegría de empezar a superar mi miedo me asalto y me hizo abrazarlo, él se quedó quieto unos segundo y después me devolvió el abrazo, al separarnos lo último que me dijo me dejo un poco preocupada.

– De nada, y… cuídate ese camper no es seguro.

– Ya me lo habían dicho, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Él soltó mi mano y siguió de largo, yo también seguí mi camino, entre a mi camper, me cambie de ropa y me tire en la cama, cayendo en los fuertes y sensuales brazos de Morfeo casi al instante.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el cap 1 de este fic mis crayolis. Díganme que tal les pareció… mil gracias a los que ya comentaron y espero de corazón que les haya gustado este cap. Y en respuesta a Deo Dan tal vez ponga algo de yuri y yaoi pero mi pareja principal será heterosexual y punto. Squalbraska espero que te sigua gustando. Chica sudadera en mi país tampoco es muy usado como nombre de mujer pero como siempre digo ¿Y porque no?, gracias por tu comentario. Kanameshaoran gracias por leer mi fic y me da anima que te haya gustado. En fiiin nos leemos y bye mis crayolis.


End file.
